Especially in the biological, biochemical or medical field, sample carriers are used for analyzing molecules, e.g. DNA, or cells. The substances to be analyzed are in general placed with a liquid in or on a sample carrier and can then be analyzed for example with the help of microscopic methods (transmitted light microscopy, fluorescence microscopy, confocal microscopy, etc.).
A sample carrier in the form of a flow chamber is for instance known from DE 101 48 210. In a base plate said flow chamber comprises at least one channel which is joined at both sides to a liquid reservoir.
To provide suitable sample chambers or reservoirs, different components are often joined together to obtain the desired sample chamber structures in this way. Different methods are known for joining these different components. A possible method is described in EP 1 579 982 where a plastic body is exposed to vapor containing a swelling medium and is then pressed at room temperature against another plastic body.
In this known method a swelling medium that is suited for the respectively used components must be provided for the subsequent solubilization of the surface of the plastic body. It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a cover device for a sample carrier that can be easily joined to the sample carrier.